Mind Your Manners
by Eloisa J.F
Summary: Nami itu preman! Suka berantem, suka malakin duit orang, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi... Ucapannya selalu kasar! Bahkan sama guru di sekolahnya! Apa jadinya kalau Luffy yang diminta 'ngajarin' Nami sopan-santun?  Warning inside. R n R, please?


**Judul : Mind Your Manners**

**Disclaimer :**

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Mind Your Manners © Nadya Tsurunna Hi-chan**

**Rated : K+ Semi-T**

**Genre : Friendship/Drama/(dan sedikit) Humor**

**Summary : Nami itu preman! Suka berantem, suka malakin duit orang, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi… Ucapannya selalu kasar! Bahkan sama guru di sekolahnya! Apa jadinya kalau Luffy yang diminta 'ngajarin' Nami sopan-santun?**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, A/N banyak, De-El-El.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind 1 : Word From Her Mouth**

**.**

**.**

BRAKKK.

Terdengar suara pintu yang di dobrak. Siapakah pelakunya?

"Nami-swan…!" seorang pemuda berambut pirang menghampiri orang yang telah mendobrak pintu tersebut –dengan gaya _windmill love_-nya.

"Apa?" si gadis menjawab singkat.

"Nanti mau tidak pulang sekolah bareng?" tanya si rambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Sanji dengan gaya puppy eyes –yang sangat kelihatan sekali gak cocok buatnya.

"Pulang aja sendiri! Memangnya umurmu berapa? Udah kakek-kakek masih saja mau diantar. Manja!."

"Tttt-ta-ta-tapi… Nami-swan…"

"Sekali lagi kau bicara, ku robek-robek mulutmu itu!"

Sanji spontan membekap mulutnya. Berniat 'gak-akan-ngomong-lagi-sebelum-disuruh-sama-Nami' dan langsung pundung di pojokan. Dia nangis sesenggukan, tapi sayang gak ada yang memperdulikannya.

Sementara sang gadis –yang menyakiti hati Sanji (?)- langsung jadi bahan pembicaraan di kelasnya pagi itu. "Nami itu bla bla bla…" "Iya. Dia juga gak sopan!." "Kaya'nya dia gak cocok sekolah disini!."

Nami. Gadis itu pasti saja selalu diperbincangkan oleh seluruh siswa disekolahnya, SMU Grand Line. Tiap jam, tiap menit, tiap detik*ku hanya ingin berdua (?)* selalu saja terlontar kata-kata dari mulut teman-temannya mengenai dirinya. Dia juga satu-satunya murid perempuan di SMU Grand Line yang hampir setiap hari bolak-balik keluar-masuk ruang BP. Gimana pendapat Nami? Dia sih, cuek-cuek saja. Tak ambil pusing dengan hukuman-hukuman yang diberikan. Karena itu sudah hal yang wajar baginya. Lalu, bagaimana tanggapannya mengenai hari ini?

"Nami, kau ingat dengan ucapan Hiluluk-sensei kemarin?" tanya teman sekelasnya yang berambut biru –yang mempunyai model rambut _pony tail_. Dan diketahui bernama Vivi.

"Cih, si 'Kakek Tua' itu. Harusnya dia sudah pensiun sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Ya, aku ingat! Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Nami cuek.

Vivi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Ah, tidak. Hanya saja apa kau sudah menangkap katak untuk dianalisa anatomi-nya besok?"

Nami meniup poni rambutnya yang tergerai hingga menutupi sebelah matanya. Kemudian, ia mengerutu kesal."Sh*t! Menangkap katak? Kau bercanda? Seumur hidup aku takkan pernah mau melakukan hal yang paling jijik itu sedunia! Sebaiknya aku menghampiri Kakek Tua itu dan bilang padanya untuk tidak memberikan tugas yang aneh-aneh!"

Ketika hendak beranjak dari bangkunya, Vivi menahan lengan Nami.

"Hentikan, Nami! Kau jangan melakukan hal itu! Bisa-bisa kau akan dipanggil ke ruang BP lagi dan yang lebih buruk-…" Vivi menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Apa yang lebih buruk selain itu?"

"Kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini."

"Biar saja! Memang apa pedulimu, Vivi? Toh, lama-lama aku juga bosan mengomel pada guru dan ujung-ujungnya… Ucapanku tak didengarkan," Nami sedikit merendahkan nada bicaranya.

"Na… Nami… "

"Aku ingin sendiri, Vivi! Tolong jauhi aku untuk sementara waktu!"

Vivi hanya diam melihat Nami yang sudah berlalu semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Ia tahu kalau Nami itu orangnya _moody_-an dan juga temperamental. Tapi dibalik itu semua, ia juga yakin kalau Nami itu sebenarnya gadis biasa yang butuh kasih sayang dari teman-temannya. Ia hanya berharap, lambat-laun Nami akan berubah menjadi gadis yang ramah sehingga mempunyai banyak teman.

**.**

**.**

Olahraga. Salah satu mata pelajaran dari beberapa mata pelajaran lainnya yang diikuti oleh kelas Nami -kelas XI-3- setiap hari Jum'at. Notabene, pelajaran ini adalah pelajaran yang paling dikuasai oleh Nami selain pelajaran Ekonomi dan Geografi. Kebetulan, hari Jum'at ini pelajaran Olahraga mengenai Sepak Bola. Wih, tentu saja cowok-cowok udah nyiapin tampang 'Semangat 45'. Kalau cewek-cewek… Udah nyiapin tampang 'Menyerah 45(?)'. Semua cewek, minus Nami. Karena dialah yang paling bersemangat *karena emang teman-teman ceweknya pada gak bersemangat*. Menurutnya, ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk menjahili teman-temannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang akan kubagi kelompoknya!" ucap sang guru Olahraga, yang tak lain-tak bukan adalah Franky.

"Hai', Franky-sensei!" jawab murid-murid berbarengan.

"Bagus! Kalian memang murid-muridku yang _'SUPER'_…!" Franky memasang pose yang aneh –seperti biasanya- yang sebenarnya tak pantas dilihat oleh anak kecil dibawah umur 3 tahun (?). Murid-murid kelas XII-3 hanya cengo dan sweatdrop melihat kelakuan aneh dari Sensei mereka. Tapi, itu sudah jadi hal yang wajar bagi para penghuni (rumah hantu?) SMU Grand Line.

Kemudian, Franky membagi murid-murid menjadi 4 kelompok. Kelompok 1 dan 2 adalah kelompok anak-anak cowok, sedangkan kelompok 3 dan 4 adalah kelompok anak-anak cewek. Nami, Vivi, dan yang lainnya masuk kedalam kelompok 3. Sedangkan yang ada di kelompok 4 adalah Perona, Conis, dan beberapa murid cewek lainnya.

"Semuanya sudah lengkap?" tanya Franky.

"T-tunggu dulu, Sensei!" teriak salah seorang murid cowok –yang bernama Usopp- pada Franky.

"Ada apa, Usopp?"

"Etto… Lu-Luffy, Sensei!" sambungnya.

"Luffy? Memang ada apa dengannya? Tidur di jam pelajaran lagi?" terka Franky.

Usopp mengeleng cepat. "Itu benar, Sensei. Tapi ada hal yang lebih penting selain itu!"

"Lalu apa maksudmu?" Franky kembali bertanya.

"Nam-."

"Sensei, ini keadaan gawat! Darurat!"

Belum sempat Usopp meneruskan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba Perona datang menghampiri mereka berdua (Franky dan Usopp) dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kenapa, Perona? Apa kau mau menipuku lagi dengan bilang kalau kau mau izin ke ruang UKS?"

'Sudah kuduga! Ternyata Franky-sensei sudah mengetahui kebohonganku selama ini. Tamatlah sudah…' batin Perona dalam hati.

"Te-tentu tidak, Sensei," Perona mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya, meyakinkan Franky bahwa ia tidak berbohong *padahal bohong*. "Ini penting! Hal yang lain!"

"Hah? Kalau begitu cepat katakan! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sih?"

"A-anu… Itu. Disana," Perona menunjuk ke arah keramaian. "Coba Sensei lihat sendiri!"

Franky mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjukkan Perona. Memang benar, dari jauh juga bisa kelihatan kalau disana ada kerumunan -juga keributan. Franky menyipitkan matanya. Kemudian, mencoba mendekati kerumunan tersebut. Usopp dan Perona mengikuti dari belakang.

"Psst… Perona. Itu 'kan…?" Usopp bertanya dengan nada setengah berbisik pada Perona.

"Iya, benar. Dia bertengkar lagi. Lebih tepatnya berantem," sahut Perona.

"Sudah kuduga ini bakal terjadi," ucap Usopp sembari memijit dahinya. "Kau juga bakal mengira, kan?"

Perona hanya mengangkat bahunya begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari Usopp.

**.**

**.**

"Siapa lagi sih yang berantem? Merusak jadwal mengajarku sa-," Franky menggantungkan kata-katanya. Mulutnya menganga begitu melihat siapa yang sedang bertengkar *Perona : "Lebih tepatnya berantem"*. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya melihat 'pemandangan' yang ada di depan matanya. Siapakah kedua orang yang sedang 'berantem' dihadapannya itu?

"Maumu apa, sih? Dasar pel***r!"

"Kau yang pel***r! Asal kau tahu saja, aku bukan orang yang temperamental dan gampang tersinggung sepertimu! Dasar baji****!"

"Diam kau, ber****ek!"

Terjadilah pertengkaran dua orang cewek. Ya, siapa lagi kalau salah seorangnya bukan Nami? Kalau salah seorang lagi…?

"Kumohon, kalian berdua! Hentikan semua ini sekarang juga. Sudah cukup kalian beruda bertengkar terus seperti ini!" Kalian bisa melihat, Vivi sedang berusaha mendamaikan kedua temannya. Entah karena apa, ia sampai meneteskan air mata melihat dua orang temannya yang sedang bertengkar ini.

Franky geram melihat dua orang gadis yang bertengkar didepannya. Pasalnya, mereka bukan hanya saling mengejek dengan sebutan-sebutan aneh. Tapi lebih parah lagi! Keduanya silih mengejek dengan bahasa-bahasa yang kasar dan tidak pantas untuk ditiru! *Sehingga tidak heran Author menyensor beberapa huruf diatas dan perlu diingat, 'TIDAK BOLEH DITIRU!'*. Sudah cukup ia mendengar –apalagi melihat- 'Nami bertengkar lagi dengan salah seorang siswa, siswi, atau bahkan guru' sekalipun. Mau ditaruh dimana harkat, martabat, dan nama baik SMU Grand Line yang terkenal dengan kualitas dan kredibilitas yang tinggi itu? Giginya bergemerutuk. Emosinya sudah naik hingga ke ubun-ubun. Kemudian…

"NAMIII… HANCOCKKK… KALIAN BERDUA KE RUANG BP SEKARANG JUGAAA…!" Franky berteriak keras.

Otomatis, orang-orang yang menonton pertengkaran Nami dan Hancock *cewek yang bertengkar sama Nami* dan juga kedua orang itu sendiri (Nami dan Hancock) terkejut melihat Franky mengeluarkan amarah yang luar biasa dahsyatnya. Mereka belum pernah melihat ekspresi seperti itu dari guru yang terkenal paling enerjik se-sekolah mereka.

"Tapi, Sensei… Cewek genit itu yang mulai duluan!" Nami menunjuk pada Hancock.

"Heh? Apa? Sembarangan, kau! Bohong besar itu, Sensei! Jangan percayai kata-katanya!" Hancock membalas dengan menunjuk Nami.

"Kau yang bohong, cewek sial**!"

"Kau yang salah!"

"Kau!"

"Tidak! Kau!"

"SUDAH KUBILANG KE RUANG BP SEKARANG JUGAAA…!" Franky berteriak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Dengan amat sangat terpaksa, Nami dan Hancock akhirnya menuruti apa kata Franky dan ikut dengannya ke ruangan BP.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, begitu ceritanya?" tanya salah seorang guru BP, Nico Robin.

Nami dan Hancock mengangguk hampir bersamaan. Robin menghela napas. Ia membayangkan seluruh kejadian yang diceritakan Nami dan Hancock dari awal. Sementara itu, guru BP yang lain –yang terkenal dengan sebutan 'Guru Killer'-, Victoria Cindry, mengernyitkan dahinya.

BRAKKK.

Cindry menggebrak meja kerjanya. Nami dan Hancock sampai terkejut melihatnya.

"Cih! Bertengkarrr…" geram Cindry. "SEBENARNYA APA SIH MAU DARI KALIAN BERDUA?"

Suasana hening sesaat. Tiba-tiba Robin angkat bicara.

"Tenanglah, Cindry. Kita bicarakan ini secara baik-baik. Mereka pasti shock bila kau bentak terus-menerus. Lagipula, mood mereka belum sepenuhnya membaik, kan?" ucap Robin bijak. Tak salah, murid-murid se-SMU Grand Line menyebutnya dengan 'Guru Bijaksana' karena sifatnya yang bijak.

"Tapi, Robin… Kalau masalah ini dibiarkan, mau ditaruh dimana nama baik SMU Grand Line ini? Lagipula, tidak pantas juga, kan? Masa' ada siswi yang kelakuannya seperti itu? Tidak tahu yang namanya etika, sopan-santun, tata krama… Apalagi kau, Nami!" Cindry menunjuk Nami.

Nami yang mendengar dan melihat hal itu langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Tapi tak lama karena setelah itu, ia menundukkan kepalanya kembali.

"Iya, iya… Kau tenang dulu, ya? Nah, Hancock. Sekarang kau boleh keluar dari sini!" kata Robin.

Hancock langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya. "Se-se-serius, Sensei?" tanyanya.

Robin hanya tersenyum dan menganguk. "Tentu saja."

"A-arigato gozaimasu, Sensei~…" ucap Hancock berterima kasih pada Robin.

"Sama-sama. Tapi, oh… Jangan lupa. Sebagai hukumannya, pulang sekolah kau harus membersihkan WC Guru. Bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja akan kulakukan. Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak," Hancock segera bergegas keluar dari ruang BP itu. Perasaannya lega sekali –karena hukumannya juga cuma membersihkan WC guru saja. Kalau Nami…

"Nah, Nami. Ini sudah yang ke-43 kalinya kau masuk ke ruang BP *Author : Buseettt!*. Jadi, coba katakan padaku. Apa kau punya masalah selama disini? Atau, apakah ada orang yang kau… tidak suka?" tanya Robin lembut.

Cindry yang jengkel pada Nami, langsung bicara pada Robin bahwa ia ada urusan mendadak *itu cuma alasannya*. Dan kini, tinggal Nami dan Robin yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana, Nami?"

Nami menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Sensei. Sebenarnya, tidak ada satupun orang yang kubenci di sekolah ini. Semua yang ada disini, termasuk Sensei, adalah orang yang baik menurutku…" Nami mulai menjawab.

Robin mengangguk sembari tersenyum kecil. "Aha! Lalu?"

"La-lalu… Hanya saja, aku…" Nami tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Merasa kesepian?" Robin mulai menebak pikiran Nami.

"Ah, Sensei! Ke-kenapa tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan?" Nami bingung.

Robin tertawa kecil. "Fufufu… Tentu saja. Sejak aku memperhatikanmu, aku selalu melihat sosokmu yang sendirian. Butuh teman. Teman untuk mengobrol, bercanda, tempat mencurahkan isi hatimu, dan… Teman yang bisa menyayangimu apa adanya," ucap Robin.

Mata Nami terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Sensei-nya ini. Memang, di butuh seorang teman. Selain Vivi. Ia juga ingin berteman dengan orang lain selain Vivi.

"Be-benar,Sensei," Nami menunduk malu. "Tapi aku tak bisa. Maksudku… Sensei tahu aku ini orangnya seperti apa? Aku ini egois, temperamental, dan aku tak pernah bisa mengendalikan emosiku sehingga aku selalu berkata-kata kasar," ucapnya lirih.

"Itu tidak benar, Nami. Manusia itu terkadang bisa khilaf. Aku juga mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu. Tapi, untuk mencegah kau masuk ke ruang ini lagi dan mencegah kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada seseorang. Yah, mungkin dengan begitu kau akan jarang masuk ke ruang ini lagi karena sikapmu yang perlahan-lahan berubah," Robin menggoda Nami.

Nami hanya tersipu malu mendengar ucapan Robin. "Eh, t-tapi… Sensei bilang mau mengenalkan seseorang padaku? Siapa memangnya?"

"Oh, dia masih seangkatan denganmu, kok. Yah, satu kelas malah."

Nami mengernyitkan dahinya. "Satu kelas?"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Robin langsung memanggil orang yang ia maksud.

"Monkey D. Luffy. Silahkan masuk!"

'Heh? Monkey D. Luffy? ,' batin Nami tak percaya.

"Yosh, Sensei!" jawab pemuda yang bernama Luffy itu.

Nami terkejut melihat pemuda –yang ternyata teman sekelasnya itu- yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

Luffy juga terlihat bingung melihat Nami yang ada dihadapannya. Ia pun mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau, kan?" Mereka berdua saling tunjuk-menunjuk satu-sama lain.

"Nah, Nami. Dialah orang yang ibu bilang tadi yang akan merubah sikapmu itu," kata Robin sambil tersenyum.

"APA?"

**.**

**.**

**~ TBC ~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Halo, semua. :D**

**Sudah lama saya gak ngunjungin fandom OP *CurCol*. :(**

**Gimana kabar para author fandom OP? Sehat-sehat sajakah? :D *sok akrab***

**Harap dimaklum bila ada kesalahan. Baik cara penulisannya, dan lain sebagainya. Soalnya ini fic kedua saya di fandom ini (fic pertama ada di akun collab *Gak tanya!*).**

**Ya sudah, mohon pengertiannya saja, ya? *puppy eyes***

**Saya mohon apakah ada yang bersedia untuk…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**_Sign,_**

**_Nadya Tsurunna Hi-chan_**

**(13 Mei 2011)**


End file.
